Traveling Far
by Nonsense-Nosense
Summary: What if Albus sent Harry and his twin sister back in time to grow up with their father and end the war early? How would that affect their parents' relationship at Hogwarts? How would it change the Marauders? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All characters and settings belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. All I own is this plot and Cassia.**

 **AN: I know I haven't updated… anything in a while and I'm so sorry, but I keep getting ideas for something else! I'll get to everything as soon as I can. I hope you enjoy this though!**

Charlus Potter entered the study where he'd left his supposed grandchildren when Albus came to drop them off and stopped when he heard the argument they were having. The little girl was pinching the bridge of her nose and had her eyes closed as she spoke to her brother.

"So let me get this straight. You and Albus decided to de-age both of us and send us back in time by over twenty years so that we can grow up with our father and stop the war early. Then, Albus wrote a letter for his past self and sent it back with you, so that he could explain everything to our grandfather, so that he and his wife will willing raise us as their own?" she asked, her voice a deadly calm. The boy winced and nodded.

"And do you remember what happened the _last_ time we were sent to live with family that was supposed to care for us as their own?!" she asked exasperatedly. Again, he winced and nodded. Charlus decided to intervene.

"Why don't you enlighten me as to what happened?" he suggested as he stepped further into the room. Both children jumped and the girl glared at him.

"Never you mind!" she snapped, rubbing her temples in a soothing motion. The boy frowned and moved to stand behind her, gently moving her hands out of the way and taking over. She groaned and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back. The boy shot him an apologetic look.

"Sorry, sir, but she gets a bit… testy when she has a headache and potions don't help her." He apologized. Charlus waved the boy off.

"She's in a time she doesn't know and she's been de-aged by ten years. No need to apologize."

Hazel eyes snapped open and the girl snorted.

"Ten years? I've only been de-aged by nine years. Physically, we're both eight years old." She replied tersely. Charlus frowned.

"You look to be six or seven."

She sighed.

"Yes, well, years of being starved and locked in a cupboard will do that to you."

Both children flinched at the suddenly thunderous expression on his face. He apologized, quickly schooling his features.

"Where are the people who did this to you?" he demanded furiously. The boy snorted and dropped his hands.

"Currently? They're children, probably only two or three years older than we are."

The girl sighed.

"So, what are we going to do?" she asked tiredly. Charlus raised a brow.

"Well, I would like to know your names before I call my wife in here to discuss our next course of action."

She blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Sorry. I'm Cassia and this is my twin, Harry." She murmured. Harry put an arm around her shoulders, frowning at her.

"How's your head, Cass?"

She sighed.

"I'll be fine. I just need to sleep it off."

Charlus walked over to them and surprised them both by picking the girl up and carrying her over to the couch. She stared up at him in shock for a moment. Then her pride kicked in.

"I can walk!" she cried indignantly. He smiled down at her.

"I'm aware of that, but indulge an old man, would you?"

Once against she stared at him, then she crossed her arms and huffed.

"When you put it that way…" she grumbled. She stuck her tongue out at her brother when she heard him laughing. He set her down on the couch, a pillow behind her back to prop her up before going to the door and calling for his wife. A few minutes later, Dorea Potter was staring at the two children in her husband's study in shock.

"Charlus?" she asked sharply. He grinned at her.

"Dorea, meet our grandchildren."

She stared at the children, who were now waving at her cheerily, then turned to husband and demanded.

"Explain."

Several hours later, the three had finally managed to explain everything to the Potter Matriarch's satisfaction. Dorea turned to her husband and told him firmly,

"We're adopting them."

Charlus grinned.

"Yes, dear."

 _Three years later_

"Cassia, James, Harry! Hurry and finish packing! We're going to be late!"

"Coming mum!" the three chorused, throwing the last of their things into their trunks and running downstairs. Time with their new family had been kind to the Potter twins. Charlus and Dorea had blood adopted them that night and Harry's once green eyes were now a stormy grey and his sister was no longer a redhead, but she was no less as fiery. She took more after the Potters than Lily Evans now, but Harry hadn't treated her any differently so she didn't care. They'd been put on a regimen of nutrient potions the next day, but now they were the size and height they were supposed to be and got along smashingly with their new brother. James had been thrilled to wake up and discover he had siblings and had become overly protective once he had heard their story. Charlus and Dorea had agreed to tell James to the truth on the condition that he tell everyone outside the family the public story, which was that the twins were the children of Charlus' brother Edward and a muggle and the pair had reportedly been killed by Death Eaters. The twins had then been sent to live with their mother's sister and her husband until Charlus saw their names on the family tree and he and his wife had taken them in and adopted them. The three met at the bottom of the stairs and grinned at each other. They were going to Hogwarts today and none of them could wait to get there. They ran to the kitchen and sat on either side of their parents, who laughed when they started wolfing down their food.

"Slow down," their father chuckled, "Hogwarts will still be there when you get done."

"Mum said we were running late." Harry replied around a bite of toast. Cassia made a face of disgust at her twin, swallowing pointedly before she spoke.

"Harry, don't talk with your mouth full, it's disgusting."

He stuck his tongue out, which was covered in food he had yet to swallow. She gagged and James nudged him in the ribs, shaking his head. It always amused Cassia that James treated her more like a princess than their father while Harry just went out of his way to annoy her. She snorted internally. Well, it was Harry. She'd be surprised if he did put her on a pedestal. Harry grinned at her across the table and she rolled her eyes, laughing when James pouted and exclaimed,

"No twinspeak at the table!"

She and Harry smirked at him before speaking in unison.

"Why not?"

James scowled at them.

"You two are mean."

Their parents laughed.

"Harry, Cassi, stop tormenting your brother." Dorea scolded. The pair bowed their heads to hide their grins.

"Yes, mum." They droned together. Cassia finished the last of her porridge and jumped to her feet.

"I'm going to brush my teeth – back in a minute!"

Twenty minutes later, all three children were dressed in muggle attire and waiting next to the fireplace for their parents to hand them the Floo powder.

"Be careful and remember to enunciate." Their mother warned. The three rolled their eyes.

"Yes mum."

One by one, the stepped into the emerald flames.

James looked at his sister in shock. In three years, the girl had only snapped at him a handful of times.

"Cass?"

The raven haired girl placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"What's wrong with you? There's nothing wrong with being in Slytherin! Just because our world's most notable fruitcakes were Slytherins doesn't mean they're all bad. If Harry or I were in Slytherin, would you disown us?" she demanded furiously. Having the situation explained to him from that perspective, the Potter Heir paled and shook his head earnestly.

"Of course not!"

She beamed.

"Good." The smile faded, "Now apologize." She ordered. James sighed and turned to the two next to the window, looking the boy he'd just insulted in the eye as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, that was rude."

The sallow boy eyed him warily, but accepted the apology with a jerky nod. Cassia smiled happily.

"Now why don't we all introduce ourselves and play nice?" she suggested loftily. James immediately agreed, holding his hand out to their companions.

"I'm James Potter."

The boy eyed the hand with suspicion, but with both females in the room glaring at him, he accepted the offered limb.

"Severus Snape."

The redhead beside forced a smile.

"Lily Evans."

Cassia's smile widened.

"Cassia Potter." She told them chirpily, refraining from shaking anyone's hand. She looked pointedly at her twin and the boy beside him. Harry caved first.

"Harry Potter." He offered reluctantly. The other boys glowered at her, but finally gave in.

"Sirius Black." He bit out. Cassia raised a brow, then sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder closing her eyes tiredly. He stared at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously. She rolled her eyes.

"Using you for a pillow, now shush and let me sleep." She huffed. He rolled his eyes, putting his head on top of hers.

"Fine, then you're a pillow too." He groused. She shrugged.

"Whatever. As long as you don't wake me up."

With that, the two fell asleep, the two Potter boys watching the exchange with amusement.

"Fifth year?" James asked. Harry shook his head.

"Sixth." He replied confidently. James cocked a brow.

"The usual, then?"

Harry grinned.

"The usual." He agreed, shaking his brother's hand. Lily and Severus watched the exchange in confusion.

"The usual?" Lily asked hesitantly. Harry grinned at her.

"Five galleons."

Her eyebrows rose.

"On what?"

"What year those two pull their heads out of their arses and start dating." James replied promptly. Lily was appalled.

"You're betting on your sister's love life?!" she demanded incredulously. The two boys shared a look, turned back to her and shrugged.

"We've bet on worse." They replied together. Lily made a noise of exasperation and leaned back in her seat, shaking her head in annoyance. These two were going to drive her insane.

 **AN: I'm going to skip around in the next few chapters until I get to fifth year. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

The first day of classes, Cassia went down stairs to the common room, shrieking when one of her brothers grabbed her and lifted her off the ground. The boy holding her set her back on her feet with a laugh and she glowered at him.

"James!" she whined. The hazel eyed boy grinned at her.

"Yes, oh sister of mine?"

"Do you have to be such a prat first thing in the morning?!" she demanded petulantly. He laughed again.

"But of course. Someone has to keep you on your toes!" he replied cheerfully. She huffed.

"You and Harry do that well enough _without_ ambushing me when I first wake up." She told him dryly. She yelped as she was lifted off her feet again, this time from behind.

"Put me down!" she commanded. Once she was on her feet, she turned around to find herself looking into the mischievous grey eyes of Sirius Black. She groaned.

"Oh Merlin, now I have three boys to babysit." She bemoaned to herself. Spotting a brown-haired boy on the sofa by the fire, she made her way over to him, sitting down and leaning against. She smiled when he looked up at her in surprise.

"Can I hang out with you today? My brothers and Sirius are going to drive me mad otherwise." She told him, still smiling brightly. He laughed.

"Of course. Would you like to head down to breakfast?"

She beamed.

"Absolutely. Come on, we might be able to find seats where they can't bother us!" she paused for a moment, "I'm Cassia Potter, by the way."

He grinned at her.

"Remus Lupin. Pleased to meet you Cassia."

* * *

Harry, James, Sirius, and Cassia sat around one of the tables in the common room shortly after Remus had left to 'visit his sick mother' again. They had been friends with the boy for over a year now and they were starting to become suspicious.

"Look," Sirius huffed exasperatedly, "he goes to 'visit his mother' every month around the full moon. It's the same every month, like clockwork." He told them. James raised a brow.

"You're not thinking what I think you are, are you?" he asked dubiously. Harry scoffed.

"Come on, James, surely you've noticed! It's the same every month, always on the night of the full moon. It's a logical conclusion."

James turned to his sister.

"Cass, what do you think?"

She shrugged.

"I'm surprised it's taken you this long to figure it out, to be honest." She replied smoothly. Sirius and James gaped at her while Harry chuckled.

"Jamie, I don't know why you're surprised. She's always been the more observant of the three of us." He reminded his brother. James rolled his eyes.

"So, do we tell him we know?"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Of course we do, Jamie."

Cassia nodded.

"Yeah, we need to let him know we don't care."

"So it's decided?" Harry asked, "We're telling him when he gets back?"

The other three nodded.

"We're telling him." They agreed.

* * *

Remus was staring at his friends in disbelief and slight fear. He was surprised when Sirius rolled his eyes and punched him lightly on the arm.

"Don't be an idiot, Rem, you're our friend. We don't care."

His eyes widened.

"You don't?" he asked hopefully. Cassia shook her head exasperatedly.

"Of course not, Remus. Like Sirius said, you're our friend. You didn't ask for this, and it's not like you're hurting anyone."

James clapped him on the back.

"Yeah, mate, don't be stupid."

Harry grinned.

"I don't think you should be talking James. Now, Remus, do you want to help me prank Sirius and James?" he asked the werewolf. Remus grinned and nodded while the other two squawked indignantly.

"Why are you pranking us?" Sirius demanded. Harry pointed to a now smirking Cassia.

"I've been contracted on the lady's behalf." He replied with a shrug. The two boys groaned. They were doomed.

* * *

Cassia listened to Lily rant, fighting the urge to silence her friend. After another twenty minutes, she snapped.

"Lily!" the redhead froze mid-rant, staring at the other girl in confusion, "Give it a rest, would you? It's not like they're just targeting Slytherins. More often than not, they're pranking Gryffindors. Why are you so determined to hate them?" she asked exasperatedly. Lily's mouth fell open. After several minutes of gaping like a fish, she finally found her voice.

"I don't hate them!"

"Then why are you always nagging them? They're not hurting anyone. Their pranks are funny. What's your problem, Lils?"

She looked at the ground, shamefaced.

"Severus doesn't like them."

Cassia rolled her eyes.

"Snape? He's jealous because James isn't stuck in the friend zone."

Lily shot her a confused look.

"Why would he be jealous of James?"

Again, Cass rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Lily! How blind can you be?! James has made no secret of his feelings for you and Snape is so obvious _Harry_ has noticed! And Harry doesn't notice things like that unless it slaps him in the face!"

Lily blushed furiously.

"So you think I should apologize?"

Cassia sighed.

"I think you should give them a chance, Lils. I'll be the first to admit that Sirius, Harry and James are arrogant as hell, but they're good guys. Snape is just being a prat because he knows you don't see him as anything more than a friend. You're allowed to have more male friends than just him."

Lily nodded.

"Okay, I'll give them a chance."

* * *

"James! James! I did it! Wake up, you prat!"

James groaned and opened his eyes reluctantly to find his sister hovering excitedly over his bed.

"What do you want, Cass?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Help me wake the Sirius and Harry and grab the cloak. I need to show you something." She huffed, moving to Sirius' bed. Sighing, he got up and woke his brother and grabbed his cloak.

"What do you want to show us, Cass?" Sirius demanded irritably. Cassia shot him an annoyed looked.

"Be quiet! Everyone under the cloak and follow me." She commanded. James threw the cloak over the four of them and allowed her to lead them out of the common room. Fifteen minutes later, they were on the seventh floor in front of a blank piece of wall. Sirius and James opened their mouths to ask what the hell was going on, but Harry nudged them in the ribs to keep them quiet. Three paces along the wall later and there was a door. Cassia ushered them inside. The boys took a look around, Harry in curiosity and James and Sirius in amazement. He smirked at his twin.

"Alright, Cass, what did you want to show us?"

She grinned excitedly.

"I did it! Watch!"

She took a deep breath and a moment later a grey timber wolf stood before them. The boys whooped excitedly and she changed back, a happy smile on her face. Sirius was the first to hug her.

"Yes! I'm not the only canine!"

She laughed and shoved him, only to be grabbed by James a second later, then passed to Harry, who mussed her hair purely to annoy her. She glared at him.

"Prat." She muttered petulantly. The boys grinned at her.

"Now the rest of us just need to transform." James said excitedly. The others agreed and made their way back to the common room.

* * *

Harry and Cassia sat in a corner of the common room, conversing quietly while Sirius, Remus, and James were out playing some prank or another.

"The only one we can actually get to is the diadem."

"But we'll still need a basilisk fang because I don't trust Fiend Fyre." Harry replied. Cassia shrugged.

"Borrow a rooster from Hagrid. We can nip the cloak from James, sneak down to Hagrid's hut, go down to the Chamber, summon the basilisk, get the rooster to crow, and snatch a fang."

"Should we involve the others?"

"After O.W.L.s. And we need to speak with Albus. See if he can take one of us to the Gaunt Shack, because I don't trust him with that blasted ring –"

"What are you guys talking about?"

They both looked up to see Peter watching them curiously. Cassia smiled at him.

"Nothing important, Peter. What are you doing up this late? You're usually asleep by now."

He shrugged.

"It was quiet in the dorm without Sirius and James' snoring. The silence woke me up."

Cassia laughed quietly.

"You've gotten used to the noise?" she asked sympathetically. He gave a disgruntled nod.

"You can sit up with us until the others get back from whatever prank they have planned if you wish." Harry offered reluctantly. Peter smiled thankfully and Cassia wondered if the small boy could be saved.

* * *

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone in the common room froze, including the two arguing in the middle of the room. Cassia made her way down the stairs, stopping when she stood between her brother and a furious Lily Evans. She put her fisted hands on her hips and glared at them.

"I've had enough of you two arguing in the middle of the common room every night and disturbing everyone! You're frightening first years and this is the third time I've had to stop what I was doing because I couldn't hear myself think! What the hell are you arguing about this time?" she demanded. James glared at Lily.

"She was having a go at Sirius because of his family!"

Cassia turned to her friend with a raised eyebrow. Lily had no place to be casting stones at anyone else's family given how horrible her sister was.

"Lily?" she asked quietly. Lily winced at the tone of deceptive calm, but held her ground.

"He's always having a go at Severus because he's a Slytherin –"

"And you decided to go after Sirius because he comes from a Dark family." Cassia finished disappointedly. "First of all, James, lay off Snape unless he attacks you first, got it?" she commanded her brother. The older boy nodded tightly, knowing better than to argue with his sister. She turned back to Lily.

"Second of all, Sirius and Severus' situations are completely different. Sirius has turned his back on his family and Dark Magic. Severus, however, embraces it. I've seen him _using_ Dark Magic, Lily. Nothing illegal, mind, but Dark Magic nonetheless. Before you say anything, I'm not judging him. I hate Dark Magic and all who practice it with a passion, but I am not judging Severus Snape. And I promise you, if any Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, or Ravenclaws were openly practicing Dark Magic, James would be heckling them as well. James, Sirius, and Severus are never going to get along. It doesn't matter how long you talk to them or what you say, they are always going to hate each other. So when you're talking to James and Sirius, don't mention Severus, when you're with Severus, vice versa. James – I've said all I have to say to you regarding Severus Snape. Lily, just leave Sirius alone unless he is directly attacking you or Severus, though I highly doubt the former will ever take place." She added dryly. Lily raised a brow.

"And what makes you say that?"

"Because I don't have a go at people unless I have a problem with them, Evans, and the only people I 'attack' are those I know are practicing Dark Magic." Sirius retorted, deciding to join the argument for himself. Cassia sighed, looking at the boy pleadingly.

"Please, Sirius, don't you start too." She begged. He smiled reassuringly and put an arm around her.

"Don't worry, Cass, I'm not going to start the argument back up." He frowned, "Why don't you go have a lie down? You look like you're starting to get a headache." He suggested quietly. She nodded, heading upstairs. Hopefully they would be quiet long enough for her to sleep this one off.

* * *

Remus glared at his friends as they whisked him from the library and up to the seventh floor.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded. They grinned and shoved him into a room he hadn't known was there. Cassia was in the middle of the room, grinning excitedly. He raised a brow.

"Cass?" he asked, a warning note in his voice. Her grin widened.

"We'll explain everything, Remy, I swear." She turned to the other three, "James, you go first." She encouraged, practically bouncing in place. Despite his annoyance, Remus let out a small chuckle of amusement. James stepped beside his sister with the same air of excitement. He took a deep breath, and suddenly a stag stood in his place, markings around his eyes where his glasses usually were. Remus stared in stunned silence. James turned back and the four stared at their friend nervously.

"Rem?" Sirius asked hesitantly. Remus turned to Cassia, the most sensible of the three.

"Explain." He commanded tersely. Cassia's eyes widened.

"We started back in second year, shortly after we told you we knew about your furry little problem. We saw how much it take out of you on the full moon and we want to help, so the boys started researching – without informing me, mind – came to me when they found a book saying that werewolves don't attack other animals so – we became animagi." She told him. He stared at her for a moment. Finally, after what felt like ages, he found his voice.

"You performed an extremely dangerous – and advanced – bit of magic, just so you could be with me on the full moon?" he asked hoarsely. The four nodded nervously, grinning when the werewolf pulled them all into a hug.

"You guys are the best." He muttered, "Idiots, but the best friends anyone could ask for."

They all laughed, Cassia breaking the 'love feast' excitedly.

"The rest of still haven't shown you our forms!" she gushed. Remus laughed.

"Alright, who's next?" he asked with amusement, which grew when Sirius began bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Me! Me, me, me, me, me!"

He transformed into a giant black dog before anyone could say anything, wagging his tail and barking once before changing back. Harry transformed next into a black panther. Then it was Cassia's turn. She grinned before shifting into a grey wolf. Sirius immediately transformed again and began playing with the wolf, the pair wrestling happily on the ground while the other three laughed. Remus grinned. He had great friends.

* * *

It was late, the castle was silent and the moon was dark. Cassia was walking back to Gryffindor Tower from the kitchens when she stumbled across something that made her blood boil. It was a group of older students. She couldn't tell what House they were from, but she could tell that the group of first years they were tormenting were Slytherins. She slipped behind the leader, her rage mounting when she recognized them as seventh years from her own House. She sank her fingers into McLaggen's hair, bringing his head back so that he was looking into her eyes and digging her wand into his throat. His companions turned their wands on her, temporarily forgetting about the first years. She smiled sweetly at them.

"Ah, ah, boys." She scolded softly, "I would put those away if you don't want me to take your friend's pretty head off." She warned them sweetly. The boys hurriedly pocketed their wands. She smiled kindly at the first years.

"Go on and get back to your common room, yeah? I'll deal with the trash." She winked at them, gaining a giggle from the girl; the boy grabbed her hand and dragged her towards their dorms. Cassia turned her full attention back to the seventh years, chuckling at the sight of the two boys she didn't have at wand point trying to sneak off.

"Where are you going, boys?" she asked curiously, her grip tightening on McLaggen's hair just long enough for her to hit the other two with a full body bind. Once that was done, she used the same spell on the boy she was holding, dropping him to the floor once she was sure none of them could escape. She smirked at them.

"So, you three like to pick on defenseless first years." Her smirk turned feral, laughing at their worried expressions, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. But I am going to hurt your pride."

The next morning, the three boys were found unconscious in front of the Great Hall, their skin pink, their hair green and above them were the words:

 **Behold the Worms of Gryffindor**

McGonagall's face was an unhealthy shade of red as she marched to the front of the growing crowd of students and woke the boys.

"Who did this?" she demanded furiously. McLaggen glared at Cassia's smirking face.

"Her." He spat, pointing at her. McGonagall turned to the girl and stared in shock.

"Miss Potter, why would you do such a thing?"

The girl sneered at the boys on the floor.

"Because I see nothing chivalrous or brave about attack defenseless first years." She snapped. McGonagall glared at her.

"So you decided to take matters into your own hands instead of informing a teacher?" she demanded. Cassia laughed mockingly.

"And what would a teacher have done? If I remember correctly, you still haven't done anything about upper years molesting your own lions because 'there just isn't enough evidence'." She sneered, "Yes, I took matters into my own hands, because all the professors of this school seem capable of are disapproving stares, suspensions and detentions. I had no evidence besides my own word and that of two frightened first years. You want me to go to a teacher when I see bullying? Step up and do your damn jobs." She snapped, "Now, I don't care if you right my parents, give me detention, or expel me. I'm not apologizing or reversing the spells I've used. The little worms can wait until it wears off. It won't kill them."

McGonagall sighed in disappointment.

"Miss Potter, detention with Mr. Filch for a month and I will be writing to your parents this evening."

Cassia snorted and walked past her professor into the Great Hall. Harry and James exchanged a look before following their sister, Sirius, Remus, and Lily not far behind.

* * *

The five Marauders and Lily had a compartment to themselves on their way home from their fourth year. Harry and James were playing exploding snap, Remus and Sirius were in the middle of a heated debate that had started shortly after the pair had woken up and that no one knew the topic of, and Lily and Cassia were cross legged in their seats, facing each other and discussing their plans for the summer.

Cassia sighed and leaned back against Sirius, who was behind her.

"We're probably going to be home all summer unless dad decides to drag us to some Ministry Ball or another. Otherwise, it's just me and the boys while dad's at work and mum reads in the library. I'll probably be joining her occasionally to keep from going mad with only James and Harry for company."

"Oi!" her brothers cried indignantly, looking up from their game briefly. Sirius barked a laugh.

"You know you two will spend most of the summer tormenting her." He told his friends. The two pouted for a moment before grinning. Sirius looked at Cassia curiously.

"Are you in any trouble for what you did to those boys?"

She shook her head.

"Mum and dad agreed with why I did it, so they just pretended to punish me by telling Minnie that I'm not allowed to visit Lils this summer. Which reminds me –" she grinned at her friend, "Mum says you're invited to come over any time you like. Just send word and dad'll fetch you." She informed her. Lily smiled.

"That would be great. It'll be nice to get away from Tuney for a little while."

Cassia opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Sirius forcibly turning her so that her back was against the seat and lying his head in her lap. She sighed and looked down at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked resignedly. He grinned.

"Using you for a pillow. Remus won our little argument and we've still got a few hours left on the train."

She rolled her eyes.

"Go to sleep." She commanded exasperatedly. He grinned and saluted her before closing his eyes and doing just that. Lily sighed and looked at James.

"Five galleons on fifth year." She told him. James looked up from the cards and cackled, abandoning the game to dig out the parchment he was using to keep track of the bets placed and a quill. Cassia looked between the two of them in confusion.

"What about next year?" she demanded. No one answered her and she crossed her arms with a pout. Her friends and brothers were so mean.

* * *

 **AN: Next year's fifth year. What do you guys think? Should I save Peter or just ignore him?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to get this written! I've rewritten this chapter twelve times! Literally! This chapter's gonna be a bit choppy and rushed, but I really need to get to the Black family gathering. Everything that happens after that is just kinda what popped into my head and I just really wanted this chapter finished. I hope you enjoy it – and that it actually makes sense!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot, Cassia, and Domenico. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Domenico Zabini was without a doubt Cassia's best friend. And the little shit was currently laughing his ass off at her. She threw her pillow at him, scowling.

"Shut up, Dom! It's not funny!"

He grinned at her, catching the pillow and putting it behind his back. They were sitting on her bed, like they had been for the past two hours.

"Yes, it is. You're worrying over nothing."

She grabbed the nearest stuffed animal and threw it as well. It ended up on the floor as Domenico dodged it, still grinning.

"It's not nothing!"

"You're worried as to whether or not your crush will still be your friend if you tell him you like him. I'm telling you, if he isn't in love with you, I'm a muggleborn."

She snorted.

"Be prepared to go looking for your real parents, Zabini, because _I'm_ telling _you_ that he sees me as nothing more than a friend!"

"The only way to find out is to ask him." Domenico said seriously. She sighed.

"I don't wanna." She pouted. He rolled his eyes and stood. She looked at him suspiciously as he took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"What are you doing?" she demanded as she allowed him to lead her out of the room. He arched a brow.

"We're going to talk to your Gryffindor." He said firmly. She stared at him.

"What?!" she tried to take her hand back, but he held firm, "No! Dom, let me go! I can't!"

He stopped, but didn't release her, turning to glare at her.

"Yes, you can, and you will. So suck it up, Princess, and come on."

"Dom!"

"Cassie! You'll never know if you don't ask! So you're going to ask!" he snapped, tugging on her hand and dragging her down the hall. She dug her feet into the floor.

"What's going on?"

Cassia squeaked and the pair stopped, Domenico turning them to face the source of the question.

"Lupin! Just the man we were looking for! Cassie has something she'd like to tell you!"

Both boys turned to Cassia, Domenico's expression screaming 'Tell him or I will!' She sighed.

"Remus, can I speak to you privately, please?"

Frowning in concern, he nodded, allowing her to take his hand and following her down the hall.

James and Harry were running from the lone Slytherin in the house, snickering as they stumbled around the corner, only to freeze at the sight that greeted them. Remus had their sister pinned against the wall, and the pair were snogging rather enthusiastically. Harry cleared his throat, causing the two to jump apart. Cassia rolled her eyes at her brothers' stunned expressions.

"Can we help you?" she demanded irritably. James started spluttering.

"You – Remus – but – What about Sirius?"

She arched a brow.

"What about Sirius?"

Harry huffed.

"James and I had a bet going as to when you would start dating him."

Cassia stared at her twin incredulously.

"You realize that Sirius is our second cousin, don't you? Uncle Pollux is his mother's father. I am not Orion or Walburga." She told them firmly. Remus looked down at her curiously.

"Sirius' parents are second cousins." She explained. He made a face of disgust, making Cassie laugh.

"That's my thinking. Either my brothers don't agree, or they forgot how closely related we are to Sirius."

Both Potter boys shuddered. Then James shrugged.

"I hadn't thought about it to be honest."

She rolled her eyes.

"Of course you didn't, because you think it's normal. Inbreeding is how we end up with the Crabbes, Goyles, and Bulstrodes." She told him sternly. James rolled his eyes. He'd heard this speech before. She gave him a gimlet eye before changing the subject.

"And anyway, Sirius likes Aurora Sinistra."

James frowned.

"That Slytherin girl the year below us?" he asked in confusion. She nodded.

"He ran into her on the way to Astronomy once and started talking to her."

He looked at Harry.

"I thought you and she –"

He shook his head.

"I'm dating Hestia Jones."

"The black-haired Hufflepuff?"

He nodded.

"Since when?!" James demanded. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Since last year. When are you going to pluck up the courage to ask Lily out on a proper date?" He asked slyly. James turned beet red, and Remus snorted. He looked down at his girlfriend (?),

"Suddenly I am very glad to have been an only child."

She snorted herself.

"Oh, believe me, there are days I wish I were an only child – or that at least had sisters instead of brothers." She added, almost teasingly. Harry and James stuck their tongues out at her just as Domenico came 'round the corner, a furious expression on his face and wearing badly done make-up. Cassia, tried to hold back her laughter. Her friend looked like a bad drag queen.

"I was speaking to my mother, you idiots!" Domenico snarled. That immediately killed her amusement. She frowned in concern.

"What did she say?"

He sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"That I will be wearing a dress if this isn't gone by tonight."

Cassia arched a brow.

"If you go anywhere like that, you'll be a laughing-stock."

He huffed.

"I'm well aware of that, thank you. Though you you've yet to inform me as to why I am going to a Black family gathering."

Cassia grinned.

"We're allowed to bring guests. You're going as mine and Remus is going as Harry's. We would have invited Lily, but as she's muggleborn and it is a _Black_ family gathering, we thought that would be a bad idea."

Her brothers both nodded emphatically. Then Harry snorted.

"More accurately, Mother and I thought it was a bad idea and managed to talk Father into forbidding them from inviting her. Cassia thought it would be hilarious and dad and James didn't see a reason as to why she shouldn't go. Cassia really wants to piss of Bellatrix." He added and Domenico's incredulous expression. The Italian boy nodded, shooting his friend an amused look. She was completely unrepentant. She leaned up and kissed her newly acquired boyfriend before stepping away from him and toward Domenico, grabbing his arm and leading him down the hall.

"I expect the three of you to be ready before it's time to leave, boys." She called over her shoulder as the pair disappeared from sight.

"Well, well, well, the blood traitors are here." The slightly mad drawl had most of the Potter party tensing while Cassia sighed.

"Bella, could you be any less original? I've been called far worse than that by people I feared far more than I do you – which I don't at all, so I believe that is a rather moot point." She admitted, "But the point is there, so please, come up with something new, would you? I'm bored of the same old insults." She suddenly looked contemplative, "Where is Regulus? I really am bored now."

"No." this came from Sirius, who had been preparing himself to interfere between his two cousins but now looked amused. Cassia pouted.

"Why not?" she demanded petulantly. Sirius smirked at her.

"You are not engaging my brother in a battle of wits – we'll be here all week."

The pout remained.

"But I'm bored."

"You brought Zabini and Remus – entertain yourself with one of them."

"Sirius!" the pout disappeared as her face exploded with heat as she glared at the boy. He grinned. They both knew exactly what he had meant, but none of the others did – not even Harry – and the words could be taken the wrong way. He laughed when he saw her hand twitch.

"Calm down, Shadow, you know I was joking."

"Yes, but you could have phrased it differently!"

"Why? It's not like you're dating one of – oh Merlin, you are! Which one? Is it Remus? Please tell me it's Remus!"

She snorted.

"Dear God, Sirius, are you sure you're not gay?"

He wrinkled his nose at her.

"No, it's a by-product of spending so much time with you and Lily." He replied petulantly. By now, the Potters and their guests were laughing or smiling while the Blacks all watched the exchange in bemusement. Someone cleared their throat and the pair turned to see Arcturus Black looking at them pointedly. Sirius smiled apologetically.

"My apologies, Grandfather. This is Cassia Potter, her friend Domenico Zabini, James and Harry Potter, and our mutual friend Remus Lupin – You, of course, already know Lord and Lady Potter." He added with a slight bow to the man. Arcturus smirked.

"Indeed. Is such a conversation the norm for Ms. Potter and yourself?"

"Yes." Chimed Harry, James, Remus, Domenico Regulus, Dorea, and Charlus. Cassia stuck her tongue out at them before turning to Sirius.

"Did you know that my idiot brothers had a betting pool going as to when the two of us would start dating?"

Sirius shot his friends a disturbed look.

"Really? Why on earth would you think that?"

"You act like an old married couple!" Harry declared exasperatedly. Sirius snorted.

"So do you and James, half the time, and I don't see anyone placing bets on when you'll start dating."

"We're brothers!" James protested. Sirius looked amused.

"And Cassia is my second cousin. I have no wish to date someone so closely related to me.

Cassia threw her hands up.

"Thank you! That's what I said, but James just responded with 'we're purebloods, it's normal'!" she did a poor imitation of her brother, deepening her voice exaggeratedly and putting on a stupid expression. Sirius rolled his eyes, looking at James.

"Yes, and look at Bella." He told his friend sardonically. James grinned sheepishly.

"You have a point." He admitted ruefully.

"What about Bella?" the woman in question sniffed haughtily. Cassia smirked at her.

"You're nuttier than a bloody fruit cake, darling." She drawled, looking amused, becoming even more so when the elder witch drew her wand, only to find Cassia's at her throat.

"Really?" the smirk became a vicious grin, "You want to try? It's been a while since I've had a real challenge. You'd be making my day."

"Cassia." This was Harry, who wore a stern expression as he addressed his twin. The girl sighed, putting her wand away. She turned to the Lord Black.

"My apologies, Lord Black, for behaving so rudely in your home."

Arcturus arched a brow.

"Might I inquire as to what your comment meant, Ms. Potter?"

She smirked.

"You could, but I won't promise an answer." She replied wryly. Arcturus surprised those around him by laughing. He smirked at Cassia.

"I suppose that's your final word on the subject?"

Cassia arched a brow.

"For now." She agreed. The smirk broadened.

"Then perhaps you and your brother could explain the oddity on my family tapestry."

She froze.

"Oddity?" she asked stiffly. Arcturus nodded.

"Yes. Charlus and Dorea are listed as your parents, and the month and day match public knowledge, but the year doesn't quite match up."

"Oh really?" Cassia's voice was cold now, and sharp eyes were now narrowed on her twin, who looked decidedly nervous. Arcturus looked amused.

"Really. Now, Ms. Potter, would you mind telling me why my tapestry lists you having been born in 1980?"

"Harry?" Cassia said calmly. Harry gulped.

"Yes, Cassie?"

"I believe you and Albus forgot something." She told him conversationally. Harry nodded, now looking quite afraid.

"I-it seems that way." He stuttered. She hummed.

"Yes, it _seems_ so." She agreed. Her face suddenly contorted in anger, her eyes blazing. "Even though the two of you _assured_ me that _everything_ had been taken care of. That there was no way _anyone_ could possibly find out without our telling them. And you forgot about _the_ _Black family tapestry_." She turned back to Arcturus. "We'll explain but if any of what we have to say finds its way to Voldemort the only members of House Black that will be spared will be Sirius, Regulus, Andromeda and her family. I will ruin your House and obliterate the rest of its members – including yourself." She hissed. Lord Black looked her in the eyes and saw the truth there. He nodded. He turned to his family.

"Swear an oath of silence, all of you, or you'll be _obliviated_ and sent home." He ordered tersely. Bellatrix and Walburga.

"Lord Black, surely you don't believe the girl?" Walburga demanded. Bellatrix sneered.

"She's nothing more than a little girl with delusions of power."

Cassia turned her wand on the older woman again.

"I've seen your death once, Bella, I would have no qualms being the cause a second time 'round." She hissed. Harry reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. She calmed slightly and put her wand away. He smiled apologetically at Arcturus.

"My apologies, my sister holds a grudge and Bella has engender quite a strong one."

Lord Black arched a brow.

"And how did she do that?"

Harry sighed.

"That is all part of the explanation. And just so you know, she doesn't make threats likely. If she says she's going to do something, she more than likely already has several contingencies in place to ensure your down fall and the destruction of your House in the event of her death."

Everyone looked at Cassia who shrugged.

"I had to adjust them so that Regulus was included in the exceptions a couple of years ago, but yes, I do. Everything is set up so that Sirius will inherit everything and the others will die of suspicious circumstances or some other variation. Either way, Sirius gets everything and all but he, Regulus, and Andromeda and her family suffer." She rolled her eyes, "You wouldn't believe the strings I had to pull to get some of it done. And Bagnold is completely incompetent – she's almost as bad as Fudge –"

"Cass?" Harry interrupted, amused. She looked at him.

"Hmm?"

He gestured around them and she finally registered the shocked faces of those around them. The only ones not surprised were those who knew the truth – her parents, Harry, James, and Domenico, whom she had told everything to in their second year when the pressure of keeping such a huge secret from those she cared for was starting to make her crack. She raised a brow.

"What?"

"Since when are you so Slytherin?" Sirius demanded. Remus snorted.

"She's always been like this, Padfoot. She's just taken care not show this side of herself to you – probably for fear of rejection."

"I wouldn't –"

"Sirius, Cass is literally the only reason you didn't completely dismiss your brother as soon as he was sorted into Slytherin. Now, I'd like to know exactly what she and Harry have felt that they couldn't tell us, so if you and your Grandfather could get the rest of your family moving, that would be nice."

Cassia barked a laugh at that.

"Merlin, but I love you, Remus." She chuckled. His eyes widened.

"What?"

She felt her own grow to the size of saucers as she realized what she'd said.

"I didn't mean to say that yet!"

"Yet?" now Remus looked amused. She pouted at him.

"Shut up and stop laughing at me."

He raised a brow.

"Are you going to tell me what you've been hiding?"

She nodded immediately.

"Harry and I had been planning on telling the rest of you after O.W.L.s anyway. Lord Black just sped everything up a bit. We just need to wait until this lot have finished giving their oaths or have been _obliviated_ and sent home." She told him. He inclined his head. One of the Blacks caught their attention. He was an older man with salt-and-pepper hair – he looked to be about Arcturus' age.

"And why isn't the werewolf giving an oath?"

Cassia snarled at him.

"Because, unlike the lot of you, _I trust him_." She replied warningly. The man looked stunned.

"You would trust a werewolf over a wizard?"

"This werewolf? Every damn day of the week." She agreed, gesturing to Remus, who was looking at her oddly. She took him to the side.

"You alright?"

He nodded.

"How did he know?" he asked quietly. She sighed.

"Any pureblood worth their salt can identify a werewolf upon sight, Remus. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if half the school knows and just hasn't said anything. You haven't bitten anyone and no one sees you on the full moon, so they probably don't care. But, hey, the rest of us love you and we'll kick the ass of anyone who tries to get you removed from the school."

He gave her a strained smile and she kissed him.

"Relax, Rem. We won't let anything happen to you." She promised him. He chuckled at that and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you."

She shrugged.

"I love you." She said in explanation. His smile became more genuine.

"And I you."

She grinned.

"Good. That way you won't leave me after all this is done."

He shook his head.

"It can't be that bad."

She hummed.

"We'll see."

And they did. Several hours later after everyone had given their oaths and sworn on their magic not to breathe a word to anyone, or been _obliviated_ and sent home in some cases, Cassia and Harry were wrapping up their story.

"And then Dad called Mum in and the two decided to adopt us. The rest of it is pretty much just a normal childhood." Cassia finished, Harry nodding alongside her. Arcturus drew their attention.

"And the two of you plan to kill the Dark Lord?" he asked, a strange light in his eyes. Harry shrugged.

"We've done it before."

"The Dark Lord is a half-blood?" Bellatrix demanded incredulously. Both teens nodded, and Bella's face twisted into a snarl.

"That filthy little mudblood has lied to all of us, saying he is the Heir of Slytherin and promoting blood purity…"

"No, he is the Heir of Slytherin, his mother just so happened to have been barely more than a squib and his father was a muggle." Cassia explained calmly.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" drawled Lucius Malfoy. Cassia arched a brow, pulling out her wand for the third time that day.

"I, Cassia Artemis Potter, do hereby swear on my life and magic that everything my brother and I have said here this evening is the truth. So mote it be. _Lumos_." Her wand lit, showing that the oath had taken and that she was, in fact, telling the truth.

"Why do you dislike Bella so much?" Sirius asked curiously. She sighed, and looked him dead in the eye.

"I watched her kill you. You were dueling, and you weren't taking it seriously, and she killed you. I don't merely dislike Bella, I bloody hate her – I hated you too, for a while, because you were playing with her instead of actually fighting. You were reckless and Harry and I lost you." She told him grimly. He stared at her for a moment, stunned. Then he bowed his head.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. It was her turn to be surprised.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." He repeated, slightly louder than before.

"Why?" she asked curiously. He looked at her incredulously.

"I left you when you needed me, because of my own carelessness. You and Harry both needed me and I got myself killed because I underestimated my cousin in a duel. I failed you both, and I know an apology doesn't cover it, but I am sorry."

Harry shook his head.

"Don't, Sirius. It was a long time ago. We've gotten over it, and we've forgiven you." He grinned slightly, "Besides, you haven't done it yet. We still have time to stop you from being stupid."

Sirius barked a laugh.

"I suppose you do."

Lord Black drew their attention.

"Is there any way the House of Black can aide you?"

Cassia bit her lip.

"We need Lucius and Bellatrix to remain Death Eaters for the time being, and Regulus, unfortunately, will need to join after he graduates."

Regulus frowned.

"Why?"

She sighed and outlined the plan she and Harry had come up with.

"Unfortunately, the only person who can actually summon the soul fragments is the one who made them, and I highly doubt Voldemort would just hand them over. We'll need to get them as soon as he gives them to you – or, in Reg's case, after he returns Kreacher to you. It's the only way to get rid of them unfortunately. We've already got the diadem and the ring, we just need the cup, the diary, and the locket. The other two haven't been created yet."

The three nodded.

"We'll do it." They agreed. Neither Lucius nor Bellatrix could believe that they had been bowing and scraping at the feet of a half-blood. Cassia smiled wanly.

"Thank you. Now, it is getting late and I would like to go home. We can continue this conversation at a later date." The others nodded and the Potters, Remus, and Domenico got ready to leave. Regulus and Sirius stopped them. Harry and Cassia watched their three friends nervously.

"Are we okay?" Harry asked them. Sirius snorted.

"We're not ditching you, if that's what you're asking. This changes nothing between us, Harry. It just means that we know what's going on now and can help you more. Are you going to tell Lily?"

They both nodded.

"Once we get back to school." Cassia told them. The three nodded, Remus slipping his arm around her waist. She smiled at them.

"I guess I'll see the two of you at school then."

The two Blacks nodded.

"Of course. See you on the train." Sirius assured her. With that, the Potter party Flooed back to the Manor.

 **Okay, I'm ending this here. Let me know what you think, and again, I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out.**


End file.
